Music of the Night
by InuKagLove1314
Summary: What would happen if Christine fell in love with the Phantom the first night they are together?


**Hello all my first time readers! I have written fan fiction before only never of The Phantom of the Opera. My story is going to be Erik/Christine all the way, only I am starting within the story, rather than after it. **

**I am going to start it when the phantom, Erik, takes Christine down to his lair for the first time and is singing to her the music of the night.**

**I hope you have fun reading this, and also, review, even constructive criticism will be great with me. But no flames, please.**

The Phantom is rowing along in the boat looking at the angel before him. He was so overwhellemed with emotion of her being this close, even if she was under the spell of his voice.

He pulled the boat up to his lair and helped Christine out. Slowly, she looked about his home and smiled.

He had been working on a song for a while now to sing to her, and decided that this was the time.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation"_ The low baritone voice of his filled the catacombs as he walked in front of his angel.

"_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination" _Christine's cold hand was pulled into his warm on as he traced up and down her arm with his other hand.

"_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses" _his other hand moved up and cupped her face and she leaned into his touch.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor" _he took his hands away and walked over to his silent organ and beckoned her with his hand.

"_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender" _he reached his hand out for hers and helped her up the few steps.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day" _he let go of her hand and walked behind her as she watched every step he took.

"_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light" _suddenly his hand was on her shoulder, massaging it.

"_And listen to the music of the night" _he quietly added his second hand to his ministrations and didn't miss the groan that escaped from her lips.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams" _he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before" _he gently pushed on her back to make her turn around.

"_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before, softly, deftly, music shall surround you, feel it, hear it, closing in around you, open up your mind let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness in which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey though a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me." _He sung slowly, letting him look over her body with lust and love as she looked over his own. Suddenly he jumped behind her and grasped her from behind.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication" _his hands roamed down the sides of her body down to her hips.

"_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation" _he pulled her hand up to his face and ran it along his cheek.

"_Let the dream begin let your darker side give in." _he made her hand touch his lips and finally his mask.

"_To the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night."_ She turned slowly to him, no longer under his spell and leaned in close to him. She put her hot lips over his cool ones and snaked her hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Erik was stunned so much that he didn't react at first, but began kissing her with a force to take her breath away.

After they had broken apart, he held her in his arms and sang the last of the song.

"_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night."_

She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him once more, but this time it was chaste and they parted after a few seconds.

"Christine, I love you. More than you will ever know." He cooed.

"I think I know." She purred.

Their was a loud bang coming from the other side of the lake and they both looked up to see lots of shadows steadily coming.

**I know this chapter was really short and I usually write really long ones, only I wanted to see what kind of reviews I got back to see if I will continue this story. To see if it is a dud or not. So if you want me to keep writing, you probably want to send a review to let me know or else my spirit will be crushed and I will take a long time to think of a new idea. But let me know what you really think. **

**R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
